


Frosty Boi

by Yiffkashit



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Hypothermia, M/M, Modern AU, Sick Lance, Sickfic, Whump, shiro has a toyota camry whether you like it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiffkashit/pseuds/Yiffkashit
Summary: Edit note: idk if anybody reads this anymore but I made this two years ago when I was like 11 or 12 and I'm genuinely amazed by the amount of hits and kudos this has for my first fanfic skdlathanks guys (^:





	Frosty Boi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattyboo03 on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tattyboo03+on+tumblr).



The road ahead of Shiro and Lance stretched miles long thickened with snow that piled up towards Shiro’s ankles. He squinted trying to see past the snowy hell that disguised the roads passage. His ankles were roughed up from the coldness scratching at him and his every movement.

 

Behind him was his red Toyota Camry that popped out brightly from its white surroundings. 

 

Lance sat in the passenger seat trying to maintain as much heat as possible. The car battery died while they were trying to get service and blasting the heat as high as it could go. Now all he had was a blanket that barely wrapped around his slender body.

 

His lips were pale and his skin was lighter than his usually caramel-toned color. You could tell from the agony in his eyes he wanted to feel that sensation of covered in warmness and coziness. 

 

Shiro cracked open the passenger door, “Lance baby”, his voice was soft but it still boomed over the blizzard, “We’re going to have to walk”

 

As Lance brushed off the snow that crept into the car he whined. “But shiro it’s freezing, besides there’s no telling how far away a gas stop is. Let’s just wait in here until the blizzard stop”. 

 

And soon started some bickering on what they should do from there. Lance was concerned about hypothermia, but Shiro snapped back saying they were going to be stranded here for the night, or even days. 

 

But Shiro’s voice was compelling to Lance and he gave in. Soon he was out of the car and into the snowy abyss, with rushing winds and temperatures that showed no mercy. 

 

“You ready?”, Shiro howled over the winds

 

Lance felt powerless under the blizzard, so he just nodded and followed Shiro. 

 

An hour passed and they’ve barely made any significant progress. Shiro had estimated they’ve at least made half a mile, but no gas stop or resting area was in sight

 

But Lance still felt the symptoms of being exposed for so long kicking in. His eyelashes and lips were tip-frosted, he was sniffling, his face was flushed red, and shivered. 

 

Though Shiro and his masculinity could push through with ease, he had stopped numerous times to help Lance. 

 

Sometimes he would just collapse and burrow himself into the snow. The snow would take hostage of his body. And Shiro would have to pull him up, hold him, and wipe the snot dripping down from his nose. 

 

At one point, Shiro had to give Lance one his jackets. A simple thick polyester jacket that didn’t provide much coverage but it did the job. 

 

Another hour passed, and it this point Lance had no strength. His legs collapsed. And he fell into the snow. 

 

And as the powdery substance piled over him, his vision begun to fade. Everything around him swirled and meshed together. He was losing conscious. 

 

His body temperature had finally dropped well below acceptable temperatures. His body turned frail, He could barely shake. Tears rolled down. 

 

“Lance, lance baby” Shiro screamed with as much air and power his lungs could push out. 

 

He lost lance in the blizzard, He saw no sign of him anywhere, his body and tracks had been completely covered by white, and no where was he to be seen.

 

After 5 minutes of searching and anxiety, Shiro finally found lance. Almost near death, his body was turning sky blue, his finger tips and nose were frosted and flaky. 

 

“Oh god lance”, Shiro gasped with horror as he realization struck him.

 

I have to get him somewhere safe, He thought, fast. 

 

And with that, Shiro swooped his lover up in his arms. He looked down at his still body, as silent, shaky breaths hesitantly came out. 

 

“Hold on Lance, stay awake please. Lance please.” He was practically begging. 

 

Shiro ran with all his might. Despite the snow trying to sink him down, the blistering cold intoxicating him, the never ending terrain. He ran. He ran with Lance’s cold and still body in his arms.

 

He ran until he finally saw a building. It was a simple gas station that was filled to the brim with people seeking shelter. Though that wasn’t much to say.

 

He kicked open the door, so he wouldn’t have to let lance go. The people, about 20, jolted to look at him and lance. 

Heat swarmed over them. God they felt so much relief, so much safer than before. However Lance was still paralyzed, but he seemed to come back to his senses. 

Everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed to help them. Shiro rejected all help that he was offered, despite him being all roughed up as well, and directed all help go towards Lance. 

So every jacket and blanket he was given was then wrapped around Lance, who was set neatly on the wall wrapped in Shiro’s in arms. 

Hours passed, Lance gained his conscious but was still paralyzed and had hardly any muscle. 

He caught a cold and a fever, unsurprisingly. He had some pretty nasty coughs and sniffles, luckily the store keeper gave them some free tissues and coffee to help.

“Lance”

“Mhm”, that was painful enough to get out

“You gonna be ok, I mean I can do more I’ve already called a tow truck and I have some money to spare we can rent a hot-”, before he could finish Lance fell on too his lap and curled into a ball. Shiro just looked down and gave a soft grin.

Even though Lance had a brush with death, Shiro had just ran with a solid 170 pounds, and both were in a dimly lit gas station in the middle of nowhere, it felt good to sit down and relax with each other. Felt amazing in fact to Shiro, just to hold Lance in his arms.

“Ok”, he murmured, “hmph, ok”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit note: idk if anybody reads this anymore but I made this two years ago when I was like 11 or 12 and I'm genuinely amazed by the amount of hits and kudos this has for my first fanfic skdla  
> thanks guys (^:


End file.
